Batman vs. The Abomination
Batman vs The Abomination is the eighth episode of Season 1. It is the last episode of Phase 1. Plot Batman and Nightwing attack a drug owner's storage facility and once they kill the dealer go to celebrate and get drunk at a local bar. Meanwhile Ian Brown fails another experiment made on a test subject. Batman awakes the next morning hungover and goes to watch TV. However Alfred disagrees with this behavior saying "Just because Robin is gone does not mean you can act like it." He then proceeds to tell Batman he has been invited to an expo and they prepare. Once they arrive Dick and Bruce find fellow friends Spider-Woman, Steve Rogers, Rorschach, and Samuel L. Jackson. The speech by "Ian Brown" is given however Bruce shows a slight sign of doubt which reveals it is actually Chameleon and Emil Blonsky and they kidnap Bruce. However his friends are prepared and a gunfight ensues. Lieutenant Buck Norton is called in to deploy Clint Barton (Hawkeye) and takes a prototype helicopter to the scene. Meanwhile the gunfight is starting to lean on the good guys side and they even kill Chi (one of Chameleons failed experiments). However the tide turns when henchman Bugazi calls in Turretman to attack the good guys with a chain gun. Barton arrives with Plonsky, Zimbabwe, and Chet to fight off Turretman and tells the others to go rescue Bruce. Meanwhile Blonsky tells Bruce the full extent of his revenge but is interrupted by Bruce's friends attacking him and Chameleon. Chameleon fed up decides to forward the experiment on Blonsky betraying him. Ian Brown (fed up with his captors) pulls out the Z-16 Cannon and blows up the entire lab injuring Chameleon and causing the experimentation on Blonsky to end prematurely. Samuel L. Jackson shoots Chameleon further damaging him. Chameleon is then pulled into the shadows without notice. He is ripped in half (killing Chameleon) and thrown into the middle by a mutated Blonsky calling himself an Abomination. The group startled makes a run for it and is found by Robin and Hawkeye in a military car. They get in the car and speed away causing Abomination to chase them on the freeway. Short fights with Blonsky occur one where Flash comes to aid of the heroes and joins them and another where Rorschach and Hawkeye are left behind but picked up by Buck. Eventually they crash the car and Bruce barely conscious sees a wall made by Buck so Abomination cannot get through. He then passes out. Waking up in the Batcave Robin explains how he got out the hospital and how Samuel L. Jackson lost an eye in the fight. Batman fed up with Abomination decides to take the fight to him. He grabs a prototype Mk. VII suit and they leave in the Batmobile and another military car. Meanwhile at Samuel L. Jackson's house Plonsky, Zimbabwe, and Chet offer him the role as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. which he accepts. Abomination tears through the city making it to the Power Plant and destroying the city power supply. Buck arrives on the scene and tries to arrest Abomination but has his helicopter destroyed and is down. Batman and Friends make it to the Power Plant. They preoccupy Abomination while Hawkeye hands a rocket launcher to Buck saying "When the time is right take a shot. Many small battles erupt with Abomination being victorious every time. He then starts monolouging before raising his fist to kill Batman. Batman activates the meme protocol causing Bigweld to appear and dab. This sends Abomination flying into the fuel tank of the crashed Helicopter. Buck blows up the fuel tank and Abomination is knocked unconscious. In the helicarrier Samuel L. Jackson (now known as Nick Fury) proposes to the heroes the idea of a super squad with Tony Stark's funding proclaiming it is: time to change the world. In a post credit scene Firefly finds the Z-16 Cannon in the rubble of the battle.